Demuestra que eres mía
by Safamantica
Summary: Tobirama siempre mantuvo un odio incalculable hacía los Uchiha's, todos los que eran afiliados a esa empresa eran casi un enemigo para él, pero había un especial motivo por sobre eso, era que la mayoría de ellos no disimulaban el interés en su novia y eso le hervía la sangre. ¿Qué podría hacer Hinata para que se calmará?
1. Incontrolable celos

**No sé que decir (-/-) Jamás he leído de ellos junto y ya que estoy en la semana de hacer Multishipp Hinata, ¿porqué no intentarlo?**

 **Género:** AU (mundo alterno); Romance; Drama; CrackParing; Lemon.

 **Pareja:** Tobirama x Hinata.

 **[Two-shot]**

.

.

.

 **[El primero fue Itachi]**

Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar hasta diez, su hermano mayor le había aconsejado a que hiciera eso en esta reunión para poder controlarse, solía ser sereno y mantener la calma pero desde la mañana estaba difícil no demostrar su disgusto.

\- Hinata-san, es un placer recibirla.

Su conteo se detuvo al oírlo hablar, casi creyó que no diría nada y sólo se mantendría ahí, comiéndola con los ojos.

\- El placer es mío Itachi-kun.

Tranquilo Tobirama, empieza a contar nuevamente, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos para no ver a tu novia sonriendo cortés a esa Comadreja.

\- Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con el relátorio, estoy seguro que su padre le pidió que haga uno ya que no vendrá.

Suficiente.

Tobirama tomó la mano de Hinata y le envió una mirada de advertencia al pelinegro.

\- No lo necesita - aseguró guiándola por el pasillo hasta el ascensor para llegar a la última oficina donde se daría la reunión entre empresas, jamás habría participado si no supiera que su novia sería la única mujer en esa sala, ella estaría como representante de las empresas Hyuga en lugar de su padre.

\- To-Tobirama-kun - ella lo llamó pero él ignoró guiándola hasta entrar al ascensor.

Cuando los alcanzó Itachi le sonrió con inocencia, diciendo sin palabras que mirar no era pecado.

Tobirama quiso golpearlo, y pensar que hasta el momento era el Uchiha que menos le caía mal.

Hinata lo observó confundida.

* * *

 **[El segundo fue Obito]**

\- Itachi finalmente llegas, tu padre está irritable y...- se detuvo en seco cuando los tres salieron del ascensor deteniéndose al lado de un mueble con un jarrón de flores al lado de la puerta del ascensor.

Tobirama comprendía que Hinata atraía miradas, en su mayoría solía ignorar cuando los hombres la encaraban por las calles ya que no había porque temer ante ellos, pero pensaban que aunque tuviera unas abundantes y definidas curvas no había necesidad de verla cómo un pedazo de sabroso filete, muchos menos deberían hacerlo en presencia de él que tenía cara de pocos amigos, por eso cuando Obito prácticamente la desnudo con la mirada Tobirama sintió una vena palpitar en su sien, cuando ella lo saludó haciendo una ligera reverencia y regalando su tan hermosa sonrisa Tobirama quiso apagar con sus puños el sonrojo de las mejillas de Obito, pero se contuvo.

Claro que la vestimenta de Hinata era extremadamente favorecedora hacia sus curvas, ese vestido blanco simples y holgado, con tirantes finas que dejaban a muestra sus clavículas y el inicio de sus senos sin ser nada demasiado revelador, era simplemente fascinante. Un vestido sencillo cómo los gustos de ella, cosa que a Tobirama le agradaba, pero que abrazaba sus senos y moldeaba su cintura y caderas de forma perfecta, no era sorpresa que fuera a atraer miradas lujuriosas.

Ambos Uchiha lo ignoraron centrándose en atender a Hinata hasta que llegaron a la oficina, Tobirama observaba desde atrás con los brazos cruzados, conteniéndose cómo podía.

Hinata lo miró por sobre el hombro, extrañada con su mal humor.

* * *

 **[ Sasuke no podía faltar]**

Cuando entraron Tobirama agudizó sus sentidos cuando vio al menor de los Uchiha ensanchar ligeramente los ojos agudizando su sentido de alerta cuando Sasuke clavó sus ojos en Hinata. El Senju siguió sus movimientos mientras Sasuke seguía los de Hinata, quien ajena tomaba asiento al lado de él, saludando a Madara.

\- Que bien que hayas venido, ya podemos empezar con la reunión, después de todo el flojo de Hashirama no vendrá - dijo el jefe sentado sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

\- Tuvo asuntos pendientes - contestó Tobirama serio, sin dejar de encarar a Sasuke que se levantaba del sillón para saludar a Hinata.

\- Hyuga, imagine que tu hermana vendría otra vez, al fin que eres tú quien se presenta. - dijo casi en un tono de burla aun con su falta de expresiones. Tobirama entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado con su actitud tan informal e intima con Hinata, ella rió suavemente y Tobirama quiso borrar la sonrisa satisfecha del Uchiha.

\- Tienes razón, no suelo aceptar venir en lugar de mi padre, pero Hanabi-chan debe concentrarse en sus estudios. - contestó amablemente. Sasuke dejó su imperceptible sonrisa alargarse un poco más.

\- A parte de eso...¿Tienes planes para después? Podemos ir a por un café cuando esto acabe - sugirió ligeramente apenado sin demostrar en su inexpresivo rostro, el Senju fue el único en captar el fugaz movimiento de sus ojos que se esquivaban hacia un lado. Madara, Obito e Itachi observaban en silencio preguntándose quien le diría a Sasuke que la Hyuga no podría aceptar su invitación.

Antes que la sorprendida Hinata contestará con su habitual cortesía Tobirama se manifestó ya impaciente.

\- Ella tiene planes. - contestó el peliblanco con seriedad. Sasuke le frunció el ceño, irritado de que se entrometiera.

-¿Qué eres tú su contestador personal? Estoy hablando con ella, Senju - gruñó. Entre ellos Hinata se alarmó mirándolos asustada, más bien preocupada por Sasuke ya que la vibras de Tobirama ya estaban a un nivel de absurda oscuridad.

Tobirama sonrió de lado con superioridad y sadismo.

\- Soy su novio Uchiha, así que deja de coquetearla en frente de mí si no quieres meterte en problemas.

Solo entonces Sasuke se calló, con el orgullo ligeramente herido.

\- Tsk. - chasqueó la lengua.

Hinata sonrió hacia Sasuke ligeramente apenada por la actitud de su novio.

\- Bien, deberíamos iniciar la reunión.

* * *

 **[El último fue Madara]**

Se mantuvo quieto, se obligó a mantenerse atrás de su novia enviando una mirada de advertencia a Madara, ya creía haber dejado claro en la sala de reunión que Hinata tenía pareja pero al Uchiha no parecía hacerle problema, ya que estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ella quien muy ingenua aun no notaba las sutiles indirectas.

\- Es en verdad una joya Tobirama, ¿en donde la encontraste? - preguntó dando una sonrisa maliciosa hacía el peliblanco.

\- No es asunto tuyo Uchiha. - pronunció cómo si su apellido fuera alguna clase de insulto. Madara sólo sonrió aun más superior, desquiciándolo.

\- Tobirama-kun, no seas así - reprendió Hinata por su tono mal educado con el "educado" jefe de la empresa Sharingan - Solo está haciendo un pregunta sencilla - puntuó cómo si explicará a un niño el porque debería portarse bien. Tobirama la encaró por el rabillo del ojo.

Solo por ella respiró profundo y volvió a contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

Madara rió.

\- Eres muy amable Hinata, cuando te canses de él, puedes llamarme te aseguro que la diferencia de edad no es un problema, no vas a arrepentirte - declaró tomándose la libertad de alzar el mentón de la Hyuga con cierta delicadeza.

Hinata ruborizó.

La paciencia de Tobirama agotó.

 **[...]**

\- Tobirama-kun.

-...- él no contestó. Mantuvo su mirada en el camino, apretando fuertemente el volante con ambas manos.

\- No había necesidad de golpearlo - reprendió Hinata de brazos cruzados en el copiloto.

\- Había y mucha. - contestó de inmediato con seguridad y la sangre aun hirviendo en puros celos. Su novia atraía demasiado la atención de los demás, estaba consciente de ello y lo comprendía no podía culpar a los hombres por observarla y creerla hermosa, su ego incluso inflaba un poco de haber tenido él la fortuna de enamorarla, pero esos Uchiha's ya no tenían un buen historial con él, que fueran tan descarados con su novia en frente a sus narices era algo inadmisible.

Hinata lo miró preocupada, era obvio que si no hiciera algo Tobirama sería capaz de dormir refunfuñando entre sueños insultando a los Uchiha's.

¿Qué podría hacer ella para tranquilizar a su novio?


	2. Demostraré que soy tuya

Una Hinata dando lecciones, un Tobirama que necesita ser calmado y un poco de sexo a medio vestir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tobirama se alarmó cuando su cuerpo enteró se estremeció a causa de su toque, no la miró, sus ojos se mantuvieron pegados al trayecto.

\- No va a funcionar. - dijo antes de que ella empezará a hacer lo que tenía planeado, orgulloso se decidió a seguir demostrando su disgusto, nada lo haría cambiar de actitud. Hinara lo ignoró metiendo su mano adentro de la camisa a través de la apertura de sus botones, acariciando su torso con suavidad - Hinata. - advirtió con reprensión.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estés tranquilo? - preguntó con pesar. Tobirama la encaró sin expresión y después de tomarse su tiempo para recuperar el aliento que había perdido al sentir su toque estremecerlo le dijo con seguridad:

\- Demuestra que eres mía.

 **[...]**

Los vidrios se volvieron empañados por la temperatura caliente de adentro del coche.

Cuando estacionó apresurado de una mala forma su auto en el garaje subterráneo del edificio el coche se apagó y de inmediato las puertas se abrieron, donde Tobirama e Hinata salían a prisas del coche para dirigirse al ascensor lo más pronto posible.

Siquiera vieron los botones del ascensor, Tobirama los apretó todos a la vez mientras su novia lo acorralaba contra la pared fría y se concentraba en arrancar uno por uno sus botones después de haber aflojado completamente su corbata y ahora tenerla envuelta en la mano, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de mirar los botones para cerrar el ascensor y lograr subir hasta su piso, pero los besos voraces y mojados lo estremecían y desconcentraba dificultando el proceso, hasta que por fin logró hacerlo y tener las manos libres para tomar las caderas anchas de Hinata y clavar sus dedos por sobre el fino tejido del vestido y atraerla mas contra el bulto de sus pantalones donde su erección estaba sofocada e imploraba alivio.

El aire empezaba a faltar y su rostro se sentía ligeramente pegajoso a causa de los besos que Hinata le había dado dejando manchado su piel de labial rojo, en ese momento la sensación no le incomodaba ya que perdía contra el sentimiento de expectación y la lujuria que tenía.

Salieron a prisas cuando el ascensor se detuvo y no se preocuparon y disculparse con la anciana vecina que los miró con asombro al verlos pasar a hambrientos y salvajes besos.

Por la puerta, Tobirama e Hinata entraban sin detener sus besos voraces, sus lenguas se acariciaban de la forma más obscena e indecente, él enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azulado con las manos sosteniendo las mejillas ruborizadas de la ojiperla, mientras Hinata no detenía sus traviesas manos y ahora exploraba por sobre su torso hasta detenerse en la cremallera de su pantalón que ahora por fin podría abrir al estar en su departamento.

Fue un proceso difícil llegar hasta su propia habitación y pudieron hacerlo al fin, el saco, la camisa y la corbata de Tobirama fueron abandonados por los suelos y tan pronto llegaron Hinata lo empujó hacía la cama, haciéndolo jadear de sorpresa al caer en la suavidad del colchón y morder su labio inferior al verla ponerse a horcadas sobre él.

\- Sabes que me molesta que estés tan celoso, Tobirama-kun, ya es la quinta vez esta semana que tenemos problemas con las empresas vecinas a causa de tu actitud - reprendió con una respiración irregular sintiendo que su ropa la sofocaba de calor.

Tobirama jadeaba recostado sobre el colchón con el cuerpo enrojecido por la alta temperatura que parecía estar en ese ambiente, observando detenidamente a la peliazul que con ambas rodillas al lado de las piernas del Senju, se desvestía para él, quitando por los hombros el vestido veraniego y lanzándolo a un lugar remoto.

\- Ellos saben que no deben acercarse a ti a menos que sea por asunto laboral, aun así son insistentes, principalmente esos Uchiha's. - se explicó sintiendo su aliento cortándose a los pocos mientras Hinata descendía y apoyaba las manos al lado de su cabeza, a horcadas sobre él. La perfecta visión de sus senos cubiertos tan solo por el sostén y su rostro enrojecido, con los ojos perlados nublados de placer era muy potente contra Tobirama, lo dejaba embriagado de excitación y saber que todo era para él lo llenaba de deseo. - Está vez él se pasó de la raya, tu lo viste...- terminó en un suspiró al sentir cómo descendía hasta su cuello y el aliento caliente rozaba su piel hasta erizarlo por completo y enviar una corriente hasta su miembro endurecido, necesitaba quitarlo de esos boxers lo cuanto antes porque se sentía asfixiado por la falta de espacio, tanto que la punta de su pene, enrojecida y humedecida de pre-semen había salido de adentro y estaba expuesta. Hinata besó su cuello y repartió mordisqueos por su piel en llamas, sus traviesas manos bajaron y con firmeza una de ellas liberó su duro y tieso miembro de los boxers, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio y placer. - ¡Oh! - un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios.

\- Podías haberte tranquilizado antes de simplemente golpearlo - reprendió mordiendo su pezón y empezando un vaivén con la mano que provocaba temblores en el Senju. Tobirama cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se estremecía, había quedado sin voz y sólo podía tensar su mandíbula a cada movimiento que Hinata hacía con su delicada y suave mano.

\- ¡Se lo merecía! - respondió orgulloso y sólo recibió un firme apretón sobre sus testículos que lo deliró - ¡Ah! ¡Mierda Hinata! - gruñó ruborizado poniendo sus manos alrededor de la fina cintura de la peliazul, sus estímulos lo harían correrse de forma precoz, cosa que jamás haría.

Sus sentidos cómo la visión y audición se perdían, sus ojos se nublaban a cada deslizar de la pequeña mano y era un pequeño castigo mostrarse vulnerable, un castigo que le encantaba recibir y que odió cuando se detuvo. Hinata se había alejado y se ponía nuevamente sobre sus rodillas para apartar hacía un lado sus bragas dejando al descubierto los gruesos labios de su entrada, completamente afeitado y empapados de excitación.

Ella respiraba irregularmente, sus largo cabello se esparcía despeinado sobre su cintura y hombros y sus senos se inclinaban hacía adelanta, amenazando con salir del sostén desacomodado.

\- ¡De-deberías oírte! Pareces un hombre medieval - reprendió tomando su miembro para sentarse sobre el, su respiración continuaba irregular aun al tratar de sonar dura. Hinata se veía enojada por su actitud, y eso lo excitaba, en cambio Tobirama se veía extasiado en placer y eso la excitaba a ella. El peliblanco la ayudó a guiar su endurecido pene hacía adentró, temblando y suspirando de placer al contacto, le enviaba electricidad por todo su sistema nervioso. Tobirama la sostuvo de las caderas y echó la cabeza hacía atrás dejando escapar un gemido cuando ella empezó a cabalgar, lentamente de forma tortuosa hasta golpear el fondo, era tan caliente y apretado, lo tragaba tan fuertemente que parecía tirar de él y lo quemaba por dentro, los sonidos húmedos a cada estocada no se hicieron esperar por la cantidad de fluidos que los mojaban.

\- ¡Oh! Joder - gruñó sosteniendo más fuerte sus caderas, seguramente dejaría marcas de sus dedos clavados.

\- Pro-promete que no...¡Ah! No volverá a ocurrir - ordenó aprovechando el momento de debilidad de su novio. Ella llevaba el ritmo enloquecedor levantándose y sentándose, deslizándose tan deliciosamente que lo abrumaba. Hinata gemía alucinada, se sentía tan bien, tan delirante e increíble, sus pechos aun medio cubiertos por el sostén pero enrojecidos por el calor de su piel rebotaban con el movimiento, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus labios hinchados y rojos por todos los besos y su flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el salado sudor que ambos empezaban a tener - ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

\- Eres una aprovechada, Hinata. - acusó.

Ella sonrió embriagada con el rostro ruborizado de calor y vergüenza pero no negó la acusación, subiendo y bajando sobre su hinchado miembro.

Y Tobirama no pudo más que gritar que sí cuando el ritmo aumentó y sintió su pene tocar el rincón más profundo de su caliente vagina. Gritó que sí en medio al placer aun sabiendo que su promesa no sería cumplida y seguiría perdiendo el control con todos los persistentes Uchiha's pero amaría ver a Hinata demostrando ser suya las veces que fuera necesario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Y follaron felices por mucho, mucho tiempo.**


End file.
